I wish I had a paranormal cousin!
by Catmedium
Summary: What happen's when Timmy wishes he had a paranormal cousin? Full summary inside. Dannytimmy crossover with an infusion of Dexters Laboratory plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**When Timmy resorts to his cousins for friendship, he finds none of them compatible. What happens when Timmy wishes for one of them to be paranormal? Uh oh…**

**WARNING! ONCE DANNY FINDS OUT WHAT TIMMY DID, I CAN'T GARRANTEE I'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents. They are owned by the great genius who is Butch Hartman! (That's how Fairly Odd Parents is spelled in fanfiction's cartoon section, so don't tell me I spelled it wrong!)**

**Note: The beginning takes place right after Timmy's friends took advantage of him this chapter is an alternate ending. I can't exactly remember what happened in the episode so don't sue me!**

Timmy Turner laid back on his bed and sighed. His friends and backup friends had just thrown him out, and even with fairy godparents, life just wasn't the same without them.

"Well," said Wanda. "You did take advantage of them"

"I know," said Timmy. "But who can I hang out with now?"

"Well," said Wanda. "There's always your extended family"

"My extended what?" said Timmy.

"Your extended family" replied Wanda. "As in your cousins"

"You know, that aint to bad of an idea!" said Timmy. "I wish I could take an invisible tour of all my-"

"Careful sweetie," said Wanda. "If you don't specify how much they are related to you, you'll end up with a tour of everyone in the whole world!"

"But they aren't my cousins!" said Timmy.

"No," said Wanda. "Everyone on earth is at least a 23rd cousin to one another"

"Fine then!" said Timmy. "I wish a could go on an invisible tour of all my first cousins that are guys!"

POOF!

The first cousin Timmy saw was a toddler sucking on a pacifier.

"Too young!" said Timmy.

The next cousin Timmy saw was a blue eyed raven haired teenager idly tossing a yoyo while lying on his bed.

"Too old!" said Timmy.

The next and final cousin had red curly hair with glasses. He was dressed in a lab coat and was fixing a gadget.

"Too boring!" said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves back to Timmy's room.

"Is that all the first cousins I have?" said Timmy.

"Yep!" said Cosmo.

"Well," said Wanda. "The second one's a scientist, and the first and third ones have parents who are scientists!"

"Why should I care?" asked Timmy.

"Well," said Wanda. "Your Cousin Brian's parents are marine biologists, your cousin Dexter is an inventor, and your Cousin Danny's parents are ghost hunters!"

Timmy didn't care about Brian's parents being marine biologists, nor did he care about his cousin Dexter being an inventor. However, the word "ghost hunter" made his ears prick up.

"Ghost hunters?" said Timmy. "As in investigation of the paranormal? Cool!"

"Speaking of cool," said Cosmo. "Have you seen the new Por-"

"Been there, done that" said Timmy not even listening to what Cosmo was about to say. "It's too bad none of my cousins are paranormal"

"You could always wish for one!" said Cosmo.

"That's a great idea!" said Timmy. "I wish I had a paranormal cousin!"

Danny Sam, and Tucker were walking home from school. Apparently, Danny was being paranoid again, (and none of it was even remotely about his parents finding out about ghost powers)

"Guys, I'm serious! I could have sworn someone was watching me!" said Danny.

"Your being paranoid Danny" said Sam. "Are you sure you aren't completely unique from your parents?"

"This is the exact reason why you two should embrace technology" said Tucker. "It prevents petty distractions"

"This isn't a petty distraction!" said Danny. "This is serious!"

"Riigghht," Sam. At that moment Timmy made the paranormal wish, and suddenly Sam got an idea. "Hey speaking of your parents," she said. "You should really check out that ghost portal your parents are making!"

"Okay," said Danny. "But my parents say it doesn't work anyway"

"So?" said Tucker. "You should still check it out!"

"Okay," said Danny. "But we better make this quick, my parents will be home soon"

The crew went over to Danny's house and snuck into the lab.

Danny looked up at the vast portal. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea" he said.

"Oh come on Danny!" said Sam. "A ghost portal? You should at least check it out!"

"Oh alright" said Danny. Sam handed him the suit and took off the symbol of his Dad. Danny went inside, and his hand brushed against the button. The portal activated and the great saga was born…

**Maybe a little short, but this is just the prologue. The dialogue of Danny, Tucker, and Sam is altered to suit the crossover settings of this story, as is the outcome of the Timmy Turner Super pals episode.**

**Review or I won't update!**

**Catmedium**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Timmy resorts to his cousins for friendship, he finds none of them compatible. What happens when Timmy wishes for one of them to be paranormal? Uh oh…**

**WARNING! ONCE DANNY FINDS OUT WHAT TIMMY DID, I CAN'T GUARANTEE I'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents. They are owned by the great genius who is Butch Hartman! (That's how Fairly Odd Parents is spelled in fanfiction's cartoon section, so don't tell me I spelled it wrong!)**

Three weeks after the wish was made, Timmy Turner wandered boredly into the kitchen.

"Hey Timmy guess what!" said Dad.

"What is it" said Timmy yawning.

"We're hosting a family reunion!" said Mom.

Timmy winced. Although he had never had one himself, he couldn't help remember Chester and AJ's family reunion stories…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey what's up!" said Timmy. "I mean, (looks at good manners book) "Good morning!" said Timmy to Chester and AJ._

"_There's nothing good about it" said AJ._

"_His parents are having a family reunion" said Chester seeing Timmy's baffled look._

"_I don't get it" said Timmy. "What's so bad about a family reunion?"_

"_Are you mad?" yelled Chester. "The first time you see the rest of your family they say: 'I haven't seen him since he was born!' and the rest of the time they say, 'Oh! Look how much you've grown!' It's torture! Well, at least at my house there's good garbage to eat"_

"_So basically family reunions stink?" asked Timmy._

"_Be glad you've never had one!" replied AJ._

"_Check" said Timmy._

_End Flashback_

"Do we have to?" asked Timmy.

"Of course we do son!" Dad replied. "I haven't seen my brothers Rex and Joe in years!"

"And I haven't seen my sister Maddie in years!" said Mom. "Oh come on sweetie it'll be fun!"

"Tell that to Chester and AJ" Timmy muttered as he gloomily went back to his room."

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Wanda as they poofed out of the fish bowl.

"My parents are hosting a family reunion" said Timmy. "It st-wait, DUH! I wish my parents weren't having a family reunion!"

Wanda and Cosmo raised there wands to grant the wish, but when they tried the wands just made the usual spit fart noise of a wish against the rules.

"Alright!" said an annoyed Timmy. "What's breaking the rules now?"

"According to Da Rules," said Wanda. "The repercussion of another wish cannot be wished away unless the original wish is unwished!" explained Wanda.

"Ugh, my brain hurts!" complained Cosmo while holding an ice pack on his head.

"So does mine!" said Timmy. "What are you saying?"

"Remember when you wished for a paranormal cousin?" said Wanda.

"Timmy nodded. "But I forgot about that wish about five seconds after I made it!" he said.

"Well," said Wanda. "In order for that wish to take effect, you must see all three of your cousins. And the only way to do that is a family reunion!"

"Oh," said Timmy. "Well, at least I'll get to see which one was affected by the wish,"…

1232143857394875934875934876038598350384059834059834059834095844

Danny idly walked into the kitchen only to be immediately hounded by his oblivious dad.

"Hey Danny! Your aunt Mom is inviting us to a family reunion!" said Jack exultantly.

"Aunt Mom?" asked Danny.

"Well her real name is (flying helicopter blocks out speech) but we just like to call her mom!" said Jack.

"Right," said Danny." When is it?"

"Next week!" replied Jack.

"Can Tucker and Sam come" asked Danny.

"Nope!" said Jack. "Family only!"

"I'll be in my room" said Danny.

Once in his room, Danny immediately called Tucker.

"Your aunts nickname is Mom?" said an incredulous Tucker.

"Yep!" said Danny grimly.

"I guess weirdness just runs in your family" said Tucker.

"I guess" replied Danny.

"Hey guys what's up!" said Sam as she joined the phone conversation.

"I've been invited to a family reunion" Danny said grimly.

"And the inviter's nickname is Mom" said Tucker.

"Ouch" said Sam. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week" replied Danny.

"Can we come?" asked Tucker.

"My dad says it's family only" said Danny.

"That sucks" said Sam.

"You bet it does," said Danny. "I've never even met the rest of my family!"

**Short, but I can't really put any more into this chapter.**

**Sorry for not turning the Good Morning thing into a running gag.**

**Review or I won't update!**

**Catmedium**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaack, if this chapter is too short it is because of writers block. I decided to put everything in present tense for effect. I think it makes everything sound more dramatic and less random.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom the Miraculous, and Fairly Odd Parents the Crappy, are both owned by Butch Hartman the Genius! I have no idea who owns Dexter's Laboratory the Oh so Out of Date, but it aint owned by me!**

**Notice:**

**Dexter's Laboratory: Breakfast**

"Mommy, what's that!" asked Dee Dee.

"It's an invitation to a family reunion!" her mother replied. "Oh Dexter, Won't it be fun?"

Dexter just frowned and grumbled something.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love it!" the Mom replied.

"When is it?" asked the children's father.

"Next Week" replied the mother. "Children, I suggest you pack your bags!"

Dee Dee ran off humming, and Dexter just walked off grumbling. Even if he shrank his lab to microscopic size, there would still probably be no room to unshrink it. Just in case, however, Dexter shrank the whole thing anyway and puts it, and his clothes into a suitcase.

**Danny Phantom: In the car: One week later**

"What cousins do we have anyway?" asked Jazz curiously.

"Well I think you have three by the name of Timmy, Brian, and Dexter" Maddie responded. I'm sure you'll like them"

"Great, no girls?" Jazz replied disappointed.

"Nope!" said Jack.

"Wake me up when we get there" Jazz said. Right next to her, Danny was already asleep.

**Finally: At the Reunion**

"Timmy! They're here!" said Mom. Timmy looks up and goes to the door. Standing right there were three very different families. To the far left, were two brunette adults in regular clothing. In their hands was the baby known as Brian, which Timmy saw months ago. In the middle were two crazy looking adults in orange and blue jump suits. Standing in front of them were two teenaged children. One had long red hair, and green blue eyes, and the other had blue eyes, and spiky black hair. Like Brian, Timmy also remembered him. Finally to the far right were two rather stereotypical parents. In front of them, were a blond haired girl and a red haired boy, who Timmy also recognized. These were the only people.

"Kids you just get to know each other while the adults talk" said Maddie. All the boys scowled at this. Dee Dee just grinned, and Jazz gave a look that just screamed, _You-better-count-me-in. _The boys sat down in a circle, and pretty much rejected Dee Dee. Somehow that sparks a rise in Dee Dee's intellect, and she starts a debate with Jazz on the effectiveness of therapy.

After some awkward silence and staring, Timmy finally spoke up. "She said get-to-know each other, so I guess we should say are names, and whatever else about ourselves" Timmy said.

All the other boys mumbled their agreement. Even Brian said, "Goo!"

"Alright!" said Timmy brightening. "I'll go first! Uh, I'm Timmy Turner, I'm 10, and I have a really short attention span!"

This encouraged everyone else a little more. Danny looked up and said, "I'm Danny Fenton, I'm 14, and I want to be an astronaut when I grow up!"

Once he got over the shock of Dee Dee's rise of IQ, Dexter said :"I am Dexter (whatever his last name is), I am 8, and I am smarter than you will ever be!"

"Prove it!" said Timmy.

"Okay," said Dexter. "Do you have a room with an area of about 1000x1000 meters?

After whispering something to a pair of pink and green watches, Timmy confirmed that he did indeed have a room of that size. Timmy lead Dexter to the next room to have a look at it. Sure enough the next room was indeed that big. Dexter pressed a button on his watch, and his suitcase came flying to him. By now, Timmy was more than impressed. However, Dexter managed to impress Timmy even more with his next feat. First he took out two ray gun, and a little black box. Then he zapped the box with the ray gun, and the next thing Timmy knew, the room had turned into an enormous laboratory.

"You know" said Timmy. "You could have just done that thing with the suitcase"

Dexter gives a small smile. "I know" he said. "But incase you had a room big enough, I was planning to do that all along"

Timmy gave an impressed whistle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the living room, Brian just said the only thing he can say: "Goo!"

Danny smiled at Brian, thinking about how cute he was. _Eh? What the heck! He won't remember it anyway! _thought Danny, as he started entertaining the baby with intangible fingers.

Just then Timmy and Dexter retuned to the room.

Danny gasped, returned his hand to normal and swiftly jammed it behind his back. Both Timmy and Dexter raised their eyebrows.

"On second thought, I don't even want to know" said Timmy. Danny just laughed nervously.

**I am so seriously suffering from writers block, it's scary. If none of the above makes sense, it's because it started out in present tense, but I changed it to past tense, and because of writers block. SOMEBODY THE FIRST PERSON TO GIVE ME AN IDEA WILL GET AN IDEA FOR THERE OWN STORY!**

**Review or I won't update!**

**Catmedium**


End file.
